Penicillin G acylase (PGA) (penicillin amidase, EC 3.5.1.11) catalyzes the cleavage of the amide bond of penicillin G (benzylpenicillin) side chain. The enzyme is used commercially in the manufacture of 6-amino-penicillanic acid (6-APA) and phenyl-acetic acid (PAA). 6-APA is a key compound in the industrial production of semi-synthetic β-lactam antibiotics such as amoxicillin, ampicillin and cephalexin. The naturally occurring PGA enzyme shows instability in commercial processes, requiring immobilization on solid substrates for commercial applications. PGA has been covalently bonded to various supports and PGA immobilized systems have been reported as useful tools for the synthesis of pure optical isomers. Attachment to solid surfaces, however, leads to compromised enzyme properties, such as reduced activity and/or selectivity, and limitations to solute access. Moreover, although attachment to solid substrates allows capture of enzymes and reuse in additional processing cycles, the stability of the enzyme is such that such applications may be limited. The enzymatic catalysis by PGA of penicillin G to 6-APA is regiospecific (it does not cleave the lactam amide bond) and stereospecific. The production of 6-APA constitutes perhaps the largest utilization of enzymatic catalysis in the production of pharmaceuticals. The enzymatic activity of PGA, associated with the phenacetyl moiety, allows the stereospecific hydrolysis of a rich variety of phenacetyl derivatives of primary amines as well as alcohols.